Eenie Meenie
by P.Sunshine
Summary: Un songfic inspirado en la canción Eenie Meenie.¿Qué sucede cuando a Yuu y Tagiru les gusta la misma chica? ¿Que pasa cuando esta chica se escapa constantemente y ninguno sabe porqué? Pasen y Lean. Ships: YuuxAiru , TagiruxAiru principalmente.


**Eenie Meenie**

Eenie meenie miney mo

Catch a bad chick by her toe

If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go

Tagiru Akashi reía plácidamente en compañía de su mejor amigo y también mentor Taiki Kudou cuando vio entrar por la puerta principal aquella rubia a la cual no podía dejar de admirar, portaba un vestido rosa e inmediatamente su belleza lo cautivo. No era cualquier chica, era su chica, simplemente no podía creer que se volviera a encontrar con ella aquí y ahora. Nene Amano, la hermana mayor de su amigo, una chica alta y guapa que también era una cantante famosa había decidido realizar una fiesta para celebrar las grandes ventas de su último disco, Tagiru había sido invitado a la fiesta por Nene personalmente, el hecho de que el también fuera amigo de Yuu ayudaba un poco.

"¡Tagiru!" exclamó Taiki al notar que su amigo no contestaba. Tagiru salió de su trance para contestarle a su amigo.

"Lo siento Taiki" contestó sin apartar los ojos de la chica, la cual se hacía camino entre los invitados para saludar a un chico de cabellera gris, el pudo identificarlo con tan solo mirar su cara, era Ryouma el mejor amigo de ella "¿Qué me decías?" dijo mirando de nuevo a su mentor.

"¿Que es lo que estas mirando?" Taiki comenzó a seguir la mirada de Tagiru para poder observar que era lo que el miraba con tanto gusto.

"¡Nada!" exclamó el menor mientras trataba de hacer girar a Taiki, el hecho de que su amigo se diera cuenta que él había estado observándola le daba un poco de pena.

She's indecisive

She can't decide

She keeps on lookin

From left to right

Todo fue en vano, su mentor ya se había percatado que Tagiru estaba mirando a aquella chica rubia "Ahora entiendo" contestó Taiki con una sonrisa en su rostro "Si te gusta tan solo ve y habla con Airu"

"¡A mí no me gusta Airu!" Tagiru contestó rojo como un tomate.

El mayor se rió un tanto divertido "Tagiru te conozco perfectamente y sé que te gusta Airu desde hace un tiempo." Taiki hizo una pausa para mirarlo, su cara era un tono más rojiza que antes "Anda, habla con ella o alguien más va a ir a invitarla a bailar" Taiki obligó a Tagiru a dar la media vuelta y lo empujó ligeramente de modo que el quedará mirando de frente a Airu y Ryouma.

Tagiru no podía evitar embobarse mirando a Airu reírse, ella era simplemente tan perfecta. El castaño se dio vuelta para mirara a Taiki pero su mentor ya se había ido y ahora estaba hablando alegremente con Akari, su novia. Desde que los había conocido el sabia que algún día terminarían siendo novios.

Tagiru se volvió en dirección a la rubia y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

"Hola Airu" La saludó con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Ella volteó a verlo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡Tagiru! Me alegro mucho de verte" Airu se lanzó a abrazarlo lo cual hizo que el chico se sonrojará de nuevo.

"Bueno creo que hablaremos luego Airu, Tagiru" se despidió Ryouma mientras se alejaba en dirección contraria. Airu seguía abrazando al chico hasta que reaccionó.

"Lo siento, creo que encontrarme contigo hizo que me emocionara un poco" Tagiru miraba a la rubia un tanto nerviosa, miraba de derecha a izquierda como si estuviera buscando algo.

Girl, cmon get closer

Look in my eyes

Searchin is so wrong

I'm Mr. Right

Tagiru pudo percatarse que varias personas los estaban mirando, Taiki tenía razón , en la fiesta debía de haber más de un chico que estuviera interesado en hablar con ella, podía notarlo en la cara de envidia de todos los chicos a su alrededor. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que alguno de esos chicos le quitará su oportunidad así que se armó de valor y dijo "¿Quieres bailar?"

Airu miró a su derecha para después contestar "Si claro" Tagiru miró a los ojos a la chica la cual solamente le regaló una sonrisa tímida, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. El podía notar que ella seguía un tanto distraída, el solamente se preguntaba que podría ser lo que tanto pensaba su chica que no podía dejarla concentrarse en el momento que tanto estaba disfrutando él.

"Hoy te ves muy bonita, bueno no me malentiendas, no es que antes te veas fea, es solo que…" Tagiru trataba de sacar de sus pensamientos a la rubia aunque al parecer no podía mantener una verdadera conversación con ella, el estaba demasiado nervioso. Airu lo volteó a ver un tanto divertida.

"Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo hoy" Le sonrió.

"¿Tan guapo como para que aceptes salir conmigo?" Tagiru no sabía de dónde había salido eso, el había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, ahora estaba tan rojo como un tomate sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

"Claro que sí" Airu se acercó a él y deposito un beso en su mejilla, Tagiru no podía sonrojarse más en una noche pero aún así no podía ocultar su alegría.

"Me alegra que…" El chico no pudo acabar de hablar debido a que Airu lo había interrumpido.

"Lo siento, en seguida regreso" Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella ya había salido corriendo.

You seem like the type

To love em and leave em

And disappear right after this song.

So give me the night

To show you, hold you

Don't leave me out here dancin alone

Tagiru no sabía que acababa de pasar, todo era demasiado rápido que apenas si podía procesarlo. Había invitado a salir a su chica y ella había aceptado para después salir corriendo dejándolo solo en la pista de baile. El se tocó la mejilla recordando el beso que ella había depositado en ella. "No importa la esperaré hasta que regrese y haré de esta la mejor noche de su vida" Sonrió tiernamente.

You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind

Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time

I'm not tryin to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind

I wish our hearts could come together as one

Ya había pasado un buen rato y Airu aún no regresaba, Tagiru estaba sentado al lado de Hideaki tomando un vaso de whisky, el se comenzaba a preguntar si tal vez lo único que ella sentía por él era amistad así que había aceptado salir con él por lastima y por eso había huido.

"Crees que ella regresé" comentó triste Tagiru

"No lo sé, ya tardó mucho tiempo" Hideaki miró a Tagiru con el seño fruncido "Animo, aquí hay más de una chica que quisiera estar contigo, no pierdas tu tiempo con esa chica indecisa" El soló lo miró con una triste sonrisa. Sí tal vez podía haber muchas chicas interesadas en él, pero a él solamente le gustaba una y esa era Airu. Le dio un trago a su bebida cuando observó que una chica se aproximaba a él, él sabía que ella no podía haberlo dejado esperando pero aún así al verla toda la tristeza que sentía se esfumó. Lo único que le importaba ahora eran ella y él.

Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Ya había pasado una hora y en todo este tiempo Airu se había "escapado" por lo menos unas tres veces, él comenzaba a pensar seriamente que ella no quería estar con él, simplemente porque cuando trataba de acercarse a ella, ella continuaba mirando hacia todos lados. "¿Qué era lo que tanto buscaba?" era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras lamentaba tener que seguir esperándola en compañía de Hideaki, fue entonces cuando una terrible idea se cruzo por su mente. Y qué tal si ella no buscaba algo sino más bien alguien. Una serie de horribles pensamientos se cruzaron por su mente y un nombre vino a su mente.

"Hey Hideaki ¿Has visto a Yuu?" preguntó Tagiru.

"¿Yuu? Mmmm… no lo eh visto en toda la noche" Hideaki tomó su cuarto vaso de whisky, Tagiru tan solo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Let me show you what your missin

Paradise

With me youre winning girl

You don't have to roll the dice

Tell me what youre really here for

Them other guys?

I can see right through ya

Yuu Amano se encontraba charlando con su hermana mayor, él quería matar el tiempo de alguna forma. Se encontraba muy nervioso y aún no había señales de que ella había llegado. Ya era un poco tarde así que el solamente se preguntaba si tal vez al final había decidido no ir. En ese caso haber tenido que convencer a su hermana que la invitará y se asegurará que ella viniera a su fiesta sin que por supuesto su hermana se preguntara el porqué de eso habría fallado. Miró hacia todas partes pero simplemente no había señal alguna de ella, el estaba frustrado, era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba y definitivamente necesitaba el consejo de su hermana.

"Hermana, necesito un consejo" Yuu la miró seriamente.

"Un consejo" Nene lo miró intrigado "Será tal vez por alguna chica"

La cara de Yuu se enrojeció al instante "Tal vez"

"¡Lo sabía!" exclamó entusiasmada Nene "Sabía que no era casualidad que me insistiera en asegurarme que ella viniera a mi fiesta" la chica lo miró con cara de complicidad y el decidió que su hermana se había percatado de todo.

"Yo no sé como invitarla a salir" Nene lo meditó unos segundos para después contestar

"Acércate a ella, háblale o invítala a bailar y simplemente pregúntale de forma natural; no te esfuerzas. Pero sobre todo no te arrepientas si no nunca sabrás lo que pudo llegar a pasar" su hermana mayor desvió un poco su vista para mirar a cierto chico rubio que se encontraba al otro lado.

"Ve a buscarla" Fue lo último que dijo Nene antes de partir en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Kiriha. Yuu se preguntaba si su hermana seguiría su propio consejo pero algo en lo que había dicho lo había animado así que se dirigió en busca de Airu. Hoy sería el día en que la invitaría a salir.

No tuvo que caminar mucho cuando sintió que alguien se abalanzaba a abrazarlo, Yuu correspondió el abrazó sin saber de quién se trataba. Cuando la miró no pudo evitar más que sonrojarse.

"Yuu, hasta que por fin te veo" Dijo Airu acomodándose en el pecho de Yuu.

"Me alegro de verte Airu, te eh estado buscando por todos lados" Yuu seguía un tanto incómodo por la situación en que ambos se encontraban pero tenía que aceptarlo esto le agradaba. Airu reaccionó un poco después.

"Ven, vamos de aquél lado" Ella lo jaló hacia el lado contrario y el no pudo evitar tomarla de la mano a lo que ella aceptó un tanto ruborizada. Yuu no podía dejar de pensar en que ella era tan hermosa cuando se ruborizaba. Cuando ella se por fin se detuvo, el la tomó y la sacó a bailar. Así estuvieron un buen rato, el chico no se percataba del tiempo ni ella tampoco, cuando ya estaba a punto de invitarla salir ella lo interrumpió

"Yuu lo siento tengo que irme, por favor espérame" Y antes que pudiera decir algo ella ya había salido corriendo.

"A donde habrá ido" Se preguntó el rubio.

You seem like the type

To love em and leave em

And disappear right after the song.

So give me the night

To show you, hold you

Don't leave me out here dancin alone

"Entonces no tienes ni la menor idea de donde puede estar?" preguntó Zenjirou intrigado por todo lo que le había contado Yuu.

"No" contestó el chico.

"Deberías ir a buscarla" concluyó Zenjirou.

"Ella me dijo que regresaría y confió en ella, así que creo que la esperaré" No es que no hubiera pensado en ir a buscarla pero él pensaba que si ella había desaparecido sería por alguna buena razón.

"Las mujeres son tan raras" Zenjirou dijo mientras ordenaba una bebida.

"Vamos no son raras, ya encontrarás a alguien, simplemente mi hermana no era para ti" El rubio sabía los sentimientos que él sentía por su hermana; los cuales para lamento de su amigo no eran correspondidos.

"Olvídalo, creo que estoy mejor siendo soltero" Comentó mientras se tomaba de un solo trago la bebida que acababa de recibir.

Airu regresó después de un rato, el no le preguntó a donde había ido, quería hacerlo pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Se encontraban bailando de nuevo así que decidió que era momento de decírselo.

"Airu" el la llamó obteniendo la atención de la chica "Quiero preguntarte algo"

Ella le sonrió.

"A ti... bueno… tu y yo… bueno… tu" Yuu buscaba las palabras perfectas para invitarla a salir pero simplemente no las encontraba, él sabía que debería estar más rojo que un tomate.

"¿Yo qué?"

"Bueno, tal vez algún día te gustaría que, bueno los dos…" ella comprendió inmediatamente que era lo que el trataba de decir. Se acercó a él y le depositó un beso en su mejilla.

"A mí me encantaría salir contigo" El rubio se puso aun más rojo que antes se dio cuenta que aunque no había podido decirle las palabras indicadas ella había entendido perfectamente. El le sonrió ampliamente.

"Y a mí me alegra que quieras salir conmigo"

La chica reaccionó de nuevo como si se acabará de acordar de algo.

"Enseguida regreso, por favor espérame" Ella lo miró antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. El se quedó hay parado sin saber que pensar.

Cant make up your mind

Please don't waste my time

Not tryin to rewind

I wish our hearts could come together as one

"Valla que bien que aceptara salir contigo" Al no regresar Airu en un buen rato el rubio había decidido volver a sentarse con Zenjiro.

"Pero después salió corriendo sin decirme nada" concluyó triste.

"Como ya he dicho las mujeres son raras, pero alégrate ella aceptó salir contigo y si no siempre tendrás a tu grupo de admiradoras" Yuu dirigió su vista hacia el grupo de chicas que lo miraban atentas mientras suspiraban. El problema es que la única chica que le gustaba a Yuu parecía salir corriendo cada vez que el intentaba acercarse a ella.

Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Airu acababa de regresar por tercera vez en la noche, el había planeado esta noche desde que le pidió aquel favor a su hermana y definitivamente nada estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, el solamente quería hablar con ella y disfrutar la noche. No era mucho pedir pero eso era imposible si ella continuaba huyendo a cada rato.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle el porqué de sus huidas cuando algo los interrumpió.

Eenie meenie miney moe

Catch a bad chick by her toe

If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go

Eenie meenie miney moe

Catch a bad chick by her toe

If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go

"Estaba comenzando a preguntarme que estabas hacienda todo este tiempo" Airu se separó de Yuu al escuchar la voz enojada de Tagiru. Yuu no entendía nada, así que se dedicó a mirar a la rubia, ella se veía demasiado nerviosa. Fue entonces cuando reacciono el rubio.

"Todo este tiempo" musitó en voz baja para después mirar con la misma expresión a Airu, no era difícil de comprender lo que esos dos chicos sentían. Estaban traicionados y heridos.

"Así que todo este tiempo estaba contigo" Yuu miró enojado a Tagiru.

"Parece que el que sobraba eras tú, los dos estábamos muy bien hasta que tu llegaste" Tagiru contestó en el mismo tono de enojo. Ambos se miraban con odio.

La chica miró a uno y después al otro, estaba desesperada y no sabía que decir.

"Lo siento mucho" fue lo único que salió de sus labios al igual que unas cuantas lágrimas.

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Tanto a Tagiru como a Yuu no les gustaba ver llorar a Airu pero lo que les había hecho aquella chica no se podía perdonar con un simple "Lo siento mucho"

"¿Porque?" Comentó Tagiru aún enojado.

"Yo..." Airu no podía dejar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, parecía que de verdad estaba arrepentida por lo que había hecho. "Yo... lo siento, no quería hacerlo, pero es que no pude decidirme entre ustedes dos. Ustedes me gustan mucho, cada uno a su manera pero el hecho de tenerlo a los dos en el mismo lugar fue… demasiado para mí, así que decidí que lo mejor era mentir. Por favor no se enojen conmigo, se los ruego" Airu miró con ojos suplicantes a los dos esperando su respuesta.

Yuu y Tagiru se miraron el uno al otro y al parecer los dos estaban pensando lo mismo.

Can't make up your mind

Please don't waste my time

Not tryin to rewind

I wish our hearts could come together as one

Fue entonces cuando ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

"No importa más Airu, no vale la pena pelear por alguien como tú" comentó Yuu.

"Además no eres tan linda después de todo" agregó Tagiru.

"Creo que puedes considerar como cancelada nuestra cita" Finalizó Yuu.

"A también la nuestra" Tagiru y Yuu se dieron media vuelta mientras comenzaban a caminar en la dirección contraria, ambos se mostraban demasiado divertidos para ese momento.

Airu estaba en shock sin saber qué hacer cuando Ryouma se acercó a ella.

"Salir con los dos al mismo tiempo y en la misma fiesta. Podrás ser muy buena con las trampas pero en esto de las citas no eres para nada inteligente" Se burlo divertido Ryouma.

"¡Cállate Ryouma!" Fue lo único que pudo decir Airu mientras lo miraba enojada, al no poder decidirse por alguno de los dos los había perdido a ambos.

"Valla que tontería que casi nos peleamos por esa chica" comentó Yuu.

"Ya lo sé, es por eso que de ahora en adelante no hay que escoger a la misma chica" dijo el castaño.

"Opino lo mismo" ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

"Es por eso que para asegurarme que esto no pase de nuevo, invitaré a salir a tu hermana" una sonrisa pícara se asomó en el rostro de Tagiru. El rubio lo miró divertido.

"Suerte intentándolo, a Kiriha no le va a agradar eso" finalizó Yuu.


End file.
